Jason Quartermaine the First
by BreathlessFaith
Summary: Jason gives someone some unexpected help.


Rating: Everyone

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This story came from when Ric had been shot at Sonny's Carly's still psychotic ( I've always thought she was any way) and strangely enough Alexis is pregnant with Ric's child and has listened to Ric giving her child away to his brother who wanted him dead for locking his nutty wife in a hidden room. Alexis yelled at Sonny that Ric's shooting is his fault. Sonny said something asinine about willing Ric to live and she shouldn't be angry at him cause her husband's bleeding to death. Also at the time Jason was with Durant. I don't remember how it happened but Jason apparently forgot who he was again. It is obvious however he did not care for what Durant told him he'd been doing as Jason Morgan.

Which all leads to this story, it started as a 1-1 but it turned out I wrote a companion piece to it. This is told mostly be from Jason's POV.

This is all just to let you know how I got to this story. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Jason Quartermaine

I'd read the files that Durant gave me. I don't know who this Jason Morgan is, but I hate him! He makes my stomach twist into a knot that I'm sure I'll never undo.

Durant insists that it was me that did those things. He also insists I'm not to blame. I'm some kind of robot who does what Sonny Corinthos says.

Durant says I do it out of a sense of obligation, but then he'll say Sonny trained me.

I don't like either description. I think Durant says way too many things, I don't like him.

I don't care for this Justus guy either! He says he's my cousin and a lawyer for Sonny. I get the feeling he's much more a lawyer for Sonny than any caring relative of mine.

Right now though, I don't care. Justus got me away from Durant and out of the handcuffs and away from a jail cell.

Am I really the kind of man who'd not only kill because someone told me to, but I'd even go to jail for him?

Justus said someone named Ric has been shot. I have no idea who he is until I learn that he's supposed to be Sonny Corinthos brother.

Poor bastard! And that Sonny, I can't believe he had the nerve to order me to take care of things!

I don't have any idea what that even means! But I don't think it's anything good!

Justus said everyone was at the hospital.

So to the hospital I have come! Only because I need some kind of idea of what the heck is going on. I don't think anyone is telling me the whole truth. I'm pretty sure they all want something from me.

Nobody's seen me yet. I can not believe that guy!

That poor woman is pregnant. Very pregnant by the looks of it! He's giving her a hard time!

What the hell kind of man does that to a pregnant woman?

Who does he think he is?

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I shout stepping into the room. The woman jumps at the sound of my voice and I grab her arm to steady her. I watch as Sonny glares at me, I glare right back. I can't believe this guy!

"Didn't Justus give you my orders?" He asked, clearly irritated at my appearance and interference.

"I don't take orders from that guy! I certainly don't take orders from you!" I informed him. The woman gasped at my retort, clearly surprised at by my defiance of him. I gently pull the distraught woman away from him.

"Look Jason I know you're still on the confused side of things. But I don't have time for it now! Some one shot up my house tonight! My brother got shot! I need you to pull yourself together and get this taken care of! I want who did this punished! I want it done two hours ago!" Sonny snarls at me.

I roll my eyes at him, shaking my head in disbelief..."Our you a grown up or a spoiled rotten ten year old?" I asked him. The woman shivers under where my hand still holds her arm, I get the distinct impression that she's afraid for me this time.

"Who are you to him?" I ask her, ignoring the building rage in his face, at my impudence.

For the first time she looks at me, strangely. Well I get a lot of that lately, so I'm not surprised. I give her what I hope is an encouraging smile.

"Technically, I'm his sister-in-law. I'm also sadly enough, the mother of his first born child. My name is Alexis." She tells me as I watch her struggling to get control over her emotions, now that she has an ally against him.

I thought I was appalled before, at his behavior. It's even worse now. I shake my head sadly. I remember people telling me that I had actually called a man, who behaved this way my friend. My best friend in fact. Jez I must have brain damage!

My anger wells up to over flowing inside me. I'm not sure who I'm angrier at. Myself for doing his bid or him for behaving like a neanderthal! I find I can't control my anger as I let her go deciding I really need to take it out on the man who thinks he controls me.

"I suggest you walk away from here right now Mr. Cornithos!" I let go of Alexis arm and place myself in between the two of them..."I don't know who we were to each other! But I know this. I don't like that man I used to be, if he condoned the way you treat people. I certainly don't plan on being him again! I'm not ever killing anyone else! Not for anyone! Not for any reason! Although I may make an exception with you!"I could hear Alexis gasp at my diatribe.."You need to go check on your brother! You've done enough damage here!" By the time I was done I was standing toe to toe with him.

I could hear Alexis let out a small tortured moan as she said my name on trembling lips..."Jason" It was a warning to be careful. I wasn't sure what was unusual about her giving it to me, but by the look on his face, it was. Was it because I was criticizing him or was it because I was defending her. I hoped it was because I was defending. In that moment it stirred something inside. I felt myself become extremely dangerous. Apparently it finally showed enough on my face, because Sonny Corinthos backed down.

"Jason, I'll let this go for the moment. But you need to pull yourself together and remember who the hell you are!" He snarled at me as he stormed away, leaving Alexis and I alone.

I turned around and looked at Alexis. She was way too pale and I thought her breathing was too labored. Just as I was about to speak Monica came in.

"Alexis, I'm sorry about Ric!" Then she looked at me and gave me a sad smile. I know she's supposed to be my mother. I may have some kind of brain damage but I still know what the word mother is supposed to mean. Well I have to trust someone why not start with her.

"Mom...I don't think Alexis feels well. Can we get a doctor to look at her?" At the shock that comes over her face, I'm pretty sure it's been awhile since I called her mom.

"Come on. This way. I'll page Dr. Meadows." She said taking Alexis arm, she leads us down the hall.

An hour and half later and Alexis and I are alone in the exam room. Dr. Meadows just chewed her out. Her blood pressures too high. She needs to avoid all this stress or she could have another birth just like Kristina's. I'm assuming Kristina is her and Sonny's daughter. I'm also assuming her birth wasn't, the happy occasion it should have been. I found myself thinking could anything be sadder.

I look over at her. She's dressed again but silent tears are falling down her face as she rubs her belly.  
These last few weeks not much has touched my heart, but the look on her face slams right into it.

I walk over and tilt her chin up so she's forced to look at me. I'm thinking she's not upset just at putting her pregnancy at risk, but she's probably worried about her husband too. I try to comfort her by saying.  
"He's gonna be fine, my mom said."

"Physically yes. He and Sonny being close. I can't handle that!" She tells me honestly and I hate the shame that appears on her face. I can understand her fear, I'm not sure why I do, but I do. I don't think she has anything to be ashamed of. Right now all I want is to do whatever it takes to make her happy.

"I want you to tell me what you want right now. Don't worry about whether it could happen or not just tell me what it is." I asked her.

Alexis big brown eyes get even bigger as she looks at me startled by my question.

With trembling lips she answers me..."I want to take my daughter and go away from here. Far, far away. I can't take all this constant friction! I feel like people are keeping things from me, Ric specifically. This shooting business, just terrifies me for Kristina's safety! It's also just another reminder of what happened to my sister." Her last words come out on a sob as she finally gives way to all her pent up emotions and I wrap my arms around her and let her cry.

A few minutes later I grab some tissues. I wipe her the tears from her face and make her blow her nose..."How does Colorado sound to you?" I ask smiling at her, confused face.

"Colorado?"

"Yeah. We're gonna go get your daughter. Pack up her stuff and your stuff. Then we're gonna go to Colorado for awhile. What do you think?" I asks smiling at her.

"Jason why would you do this?"She asked me quietly. It's quite clear she thinks I'm trying to trick her.

I look her right in the eyes and say..."Because I can. Because I want to. Because I need to get the hell away from here as badly as you do. So why don't we go some where together? I'm not sure, but I think I'm pretty good with kids.

Do you really want to stay here Alexis? I know you're married. But I don't get the feeling you're happy with him." At the look on her face, I'm sure I'm right, so I plunge on..." If I would hazard a guess. I'd think you got married for some strange reason and for some even stranger reason you've stuck it out"  
I shrugged my shoulders at her and waited for her answer.

"Are you sure? Sonny won't ever take you back if you do this. He might even have you killed for it!" From her words laced in fear and by the look in her eyes she believed it too.

"Alexis whether you and your daughter go with me or not, I'm leaving this town! I can't think here, I can't breathe here." I told her honestly.

"That's exactly how I feel." She whispered looking at me in awe.

"Then let me take you away from here." I insisted. A look of determination came over her face, she stood taller, pulling her shoulders back and her chin up. Maybe all she needed was someone to lean on for a little while. I really wanted to be that someone.

"Okay let's go." She said for the first time giving me a small smile. We walked out of the exam and stepped towards the elevators.

"Jason are you taking Alexis home?"I turned around to find my mother walking towards us. "Stay right here." I told Alexis, then I walked over to Monica.

"Mom...Thanks for helping Alexis today." I said smiling at her as I reach out to squeeze her hand.

"Oh, Jason. I'd do anything for you. I wish you'd believe that." She said sadly looking down at the floor.  
I tilted her chin up so I could look her in the eyes.

"Mom, I believe you. Because I do, I'm going to tell you a secret." Her eyes widened and she took in a big gulp of air. "I am taking Alexis home. We aren't staying there. She needs to get out of this town. So do I. I'm taking her and her daughter away from here."

"Jason, he'll kill you. This time, even though she's Kristina's mother...he'll probably kill her too!" Monica said the terror she was feeling spreading around me with her words.

"Alexis said almost the same thing. Mom, I'm not afraid of him. If he comes looking for a war though, I'm pretty sure Alexis and I together are more than capable of waging one."

She nodded her head in agreement. "You'll call me, so I know you're okay?" She pleaded, trying not to let the tears fall from her eyes.

"I promise. I'll even send you a plane ticket so you can come visit me. I'm going to miss you something awful." I said surprising her by pulling her into my arms for a hug.

"Be safe and I love you, son." Monica whispered in my ear as she pulled herself out of my arms and walked away from the elevator.

I came back to Alexis side and pressed the down button, to summon the elevator.

"You okay, Jason?" She asked quietly, placing a warm hand on my arm.

I wiped my eyes and said..."Yeah, I will be." Then I motioned for her to step into the open elevator.  
Once the doors closed I turned and asked Alexis something I'd just thought of..."Alexis, do I have a car big enough for all of us?" I asked her.

"No, you have a motorcycle. I however, to my ever lasting shame am now the owner of a van." She said grinning at me.

Then, I held my hand out for the keys. We stepped into the parking garage and got into her van. As I pulled away from the hospital I had no idea if we'd ever be back.

Strange as it seems, it didn't seem to be a scary thought so long as Alexis was by my side. 


End file.
